In the DA
by Pen-and-Paper93
Summary: A short story of a DA lesson, while Harry's teaching and Ginny's... gazing for lack of a better word : random but just for fun, Ginny's with Michael C at the time and Harry's a loner aww


The DA

"Right get into pairs everyone" Harry called as he grinned at Ron knowingly who sent him a scowl and turned to Hermione, Harry's smile was a little smug as he watched his best friends

Once they were all in pairs or the one group of three, Harry turned back to teaching. "Practice expeliamus, I know it's really basic but it's kind of life saving" weather he meant to or not his hand went absently to touch his scar and then dropped back to his side. Nobody but Ginny seemed to have noticed however

"Ready?" Michel asked her nervously; she snapped out of her daydreaming to focus on her boyfriend, she had to tell herself that her BOYFRIEND was in fact watching her stare at another boy, to get herself to turn away. She was ready for the challenge; she wanted to prove to Harry that she could be powerful and strong enough to stand by his side no matter what he had to do later.

"Bring it on" she grinned taking a few steps back, she glanced out of the corner of her eye where she could see Harry having to correct a boy from his own year who seemed a little disappointed,

"Trust me Harry, I've done this spell a thousand times" the Ravenclaw boy, insisted. Harry shrugged and stood back

"Go ahead then" the boy aimed for the girls hand

"Ecpelia-"

"Expeliamus!" The girl shouted and with a flick of her wrist, he shot backwards and his wand flew into the air to land with a clatter on the floor. He stared at it until Harry offered him his hand to pull him up. The boy stared at Harry's hand then took it and let Harry pull him to his feet.

"Go on then" he grumbled as the girl tossed his wand back, Harry smiled… Ginny loved that smile.

"You're flourishing you're wand too much, yes it gets you the right spell but it also cost valuable time" he told the boy with a grin, "And Annie" he said turning to the girl, "Try to catch the wand, obviously not now in practice but if you ever find your self dueling a death eater you grab it, snap it and move on, alright?"

"Snap a wand" she repeated glancing at her own "but it's like part of the person"

"It's also a weapon, and personally I wouldn't give my enemy a gun to shoot me with" Harry said with a grin and the girl laughed shyly

"What movement _do_ I make?" the boy asked eyeing a pair that seemed to be doing well enough

"Ready?" Harry asked the girl pulling out his own wand

"Yeah" She said determinedly, taking a dueling stance "Expel-"

"Expeliamus" Harry said and with a tight and sharp flicking motion, the girl flew back ward managing to stop her self falling but Harry already had her wand in his hand.

"Damn" She muttered

"Don't worry, it was still good," He said pulling her up as well

"Right, I can do that" the boy said determinedly retaking his position "Expleia-"

"Expeliamus!" The girl yelled and caught his wand neatly while the boy picked himself up looking really irritated.

"I've done it perfectly so many times," he muttered under his breath

"Don't worry, keep practicing and you will get quicker" Harry said clapping the boy on the back as he passed, moving onto the next pair. Ginny was about to refocus on her own practice when Harry put his hand over a girls to show her how to hold her wand. She smirked as the girl closed her eyes and listened to Harry's voice and started to sway on the spot, Harry noticed this and gave the girl a worried frown and a glance at her friend who had been to busy staring at Harry to notice her friend almost feint.

"Oi!" Michael called Ginny looking irritated; she blushed as she turned to face her indignant boyfriend

"Well, you have to admit he is a bit fascinating" Ginny defended but Michael only scowled

"Fascinating?" He repeated coolly

"Yeah, like he's good at what he does" Ginny explained quickly adding mentally 'and the way he moves, talks, looks and just… is'

"Which is?" Michael pushed raising an eyebrow at her

"Teach" Ginny stated confidently and then her tongue got the better of her mind "And fly, and duel, and-"

"What's the matter with you two? You haven't even tried" Harry's voice broke through her rant

"We just got, err, distracted" Ginny explained with a deep blush while Michael glared at Harry

"Come on then, lets see it" Harry said with a grin at Ginny

"Expe-"

"Expeliamus" Ginny finished with a smirk as Michael hit the floor

"Good Gin but try and catch the wand and Michael, why did you take so long to say it?" Harry asked perplexed by the slowness of the boys' speech

"I was giving her a chance," Michael mumbled while Ginny stared at him indignantly

"Why?" Harry asked confused

"She's… a girl, it's polite" Michael reasoned

"Polite? If you want to be good mannered to girls you can apologize to Bellatrix LaStrange, _after_ you snapped her wand" Harry grinned "try again"

"I can't she's my girl friend" Michael said pointedly

"Why did you pair up if you won't practice on each other?"

"I never said I wouldn't!" Ginny piped up

"Well, unfortunately your partner won't" Harry grimaced at Michael, Ginny got an idea and smiled at the thought

"What about you?" she asked with a sly smile

"Go on then" Harry grinned taking his dueling stance

"Expel-"

"Expeliamus!" Harry bellowed and repeated the short, tight motion with his wrist that sent Ginny back wards while Harry caught her wand neatly

"Harry! She's just a tiny girl! Give her a chance" Michael yelled angrily, Ginny yelped indignantly from her position on the floor and Harry laughed

"In my experience Ginny Weasley is anything but tiny" Harry laughed tossing her wand back to her. Ginny flashed Harry a grin as he turned to Michael "Try it again" he said it encouragingly; apparently the daggers Michael was giving him hadn't even been noted.

"Are you sure Ginny?" Michael asked nervously

"Get on with it!" she snapped back, feeling very conscious of Harry watching

"Expel-"

"Expeliamus" She screamed and Michel hit the floor while she lunged for his wand and caught it by her fingertips.

"Really good Gin, practice catching, Michael, next session pair with a boy you aren't going out with" Harry said with a grin as he offered a now very red Michael a hand up, which he ignored and glowered at Harry, who shrugged and went to break up Ron and Hermione's argument.


End file.
